The disclosure relates generally to materials and methods for adhering parts within optical connectors and more particularly to adhesive compositions for use in adhering optical fibers to ferrules within optical connectors, and the methods making the same.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicants expressly reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.